riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugo Doseki
Yugo Doseki is a New Pokémon trainer in the Sinnoh region. He had started out on his Journey when he was 15 years old. He left home with 3 Pokémon to his name. Appearance Yugo Doseki is your average looking Teenager; He stands about 5 foot 9, weighs about 150 pounds and has brown hair. He pears from under his favorite black cowboy hat with a set of green eyes. Yugo also wears transitions glasses that tint in sunlight. When he left on his journey he was wearing a white shirt and his favorite black jacket given to him by his father before he left them to fight in the war. Black jeans and brown steal-toe boots round out his general attire. Yugo stores his Pokémon along his hips much in a similar manner to the average trainer. However they are stored in pouches rather then exposed to the open. Yugo carries with him a change of cloths consisting of a tan and green cap a faded gray shirt and brown cargo pants. He also has a pair of running shoes for a more comfortable means of travel. Inventory Personality Yugo is a good natured individual at heart though sometimes his mouth can get him and his team into more trouble than they can handle. Needing to feel useful and help others where here can and is allowed. Even with his good intentions things don't always go as planed. Yugo is a good trainer, caring for his Pokémon the best he can while away from home. This does not mean he does not frequent Pokémon Centers on a more than regular basis. His knowledge of Pokémon in general is limited and it can sometimes show in his battling. He doesn't care much for trainers who mistreat their Pokémon and will from time openly express this distaste both verbally and physically with a Pokémon battle. History Yugo Doseki was an only child of Officer Reiji Doseki and Uriko Jade Doseki. When Yugo was young his Father moved them to the Sinnoh region. Before leaving he'd purchased a baby Pidgey from an exotic pets Pokémon store. Yugo's Mother named the Pokémon Airazor. Airazor was treated as the family pet however really she belonged to Yugo's mother. Everywhere his mother went Airazor was in tow perched on her shoulder. One day word of the War reached Yugo's town and his father was enlisted to help fight against the Rockets. He reluctantly left and promised to write as often as he could. For a while Yugo and his mother lived alone and would receive regular letters from Officer Doseki. One day however the letters just stopped coming with no explanation. Alomos Power Plant Pokédex Entries Pokedex Table Key Pokémon Starter Pokémon Captured Pokémon Quotes None Trivia *Yugo Doseki's name is derived from Yugo Yugo on Bloody Roar wiki from the Bloody Roar gamesBloody Roar on the PlayStation. Doseki; a Japanese word for "Earth(soil) and Stone" Earth(soil) and stone on Google translateType Earth into the English box with the exact box unchecked or typing doseki directly into the Japanese box with result in this resulthttp://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html. Doseki is also the surname Prowl Nightwolf uses for his Dwarf characters when he plays World of Warcraft. * Yugo's first Pokémon was a Sandshrew that has now evolved into a Sandslash prior to him leaving on his Journey. His first officially caught Pokémon was his Spitfire as a charmander. *Airazor was his Mother's Pokémon as well as the family pet. She became Yugo's 3rd Pokémon as he left for places unknown. The first being his Sandslash and the second a Charmander. **Yugo's Mother was killed in the fire that destroyed their house. **Yugo's Father left to fight in the War years ago and hasn't been heard from since. References Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers Category:Unaffiliated